Never Land
Never Land is a magical island off the shore of Pirate Island. Never Land was also once the home of Peter Pan, who has left to explore the out side world, leaving Jake and his crew to keep his old nemesis Captain Hook at bay.Never Land is inhabited by fairies, mermaids and various wild animals. Other notable inhabitants include Peter Pan. The Jolly Roger, a pirate vessel captained by Captain James Hook, has been ported at Never Land for an unspecified period of time.The way to reach it is to head toward the second star on your right, and fly on straight until morning. One of the most notable qualities of Never Land is that those who live on or around it almost never grow older. Background History Peter is a young boy who lived on the island of Never Land, in which no one grew up.Long ago Peter traveled to London to retrieve his shadow which he had lost the night before while listening to the stories a young girl was telling her brothers. While there he met the three Darling children, Wendy , Michael and John, who he took back to Never Land with him. Peter showed the children the wonders of his home, while also being relentlessly pursued by his arch-enemy Captain Hook.Peter's hideout was eventually revealed by his jealous pixie friend Tinker Bell and Peter was almost killed by a bomb that was planted by Hook. He managed to survive only through the aid of the now remorseful Tinker Bell and he then went on to rescue the Darling children who had been captured by the evil pirate captain and his crew.After the battle, At the end of the film, Peter returned the Darling children to their home and returned to his home in Never Land. Sometime after the events of the first film Peter decides to explore the wonders of world beyond the Never Sea,Captain Hook stayed behind instead of following his nemesis to dominate Never Land during Peter's absence. However, Peter left Jake and his crew to keep Captain Hook at bay. Role in the series Never Land makes a regular appearance throughout the series during the event of the first season Captain Hook usually sees Jake and his crew doing something fun and steals it from them fleeing to Never Land, Jake and his crew would pursue Hook to reclaim their treasure. After they succeed, Jake and his crew count their gold doubloons (which they receive after solving puzzles, or "pirate problems") and put them in into Team Treasure Chest. At the end first second season and onward the series gave a larger scale to the adventure in the show, now having the Jake and his friends finding lost city of gold, and an ancient pirate pyramid in the Never Land Desert. In the episode "The Emerald Coconut". Jake and his crew receive a message from Peter Pan about a legendary Emerald Coconut for Cubby to take a picture of. Unfortunately, Captain Hook steals the coconut to add it to his collection and traps Jake and Izzy in a cage. The only way for them to be free is for Cubby and Skully to put back the emerald coconut in its place. In the episode "Rock the Croc!". Jake and his crew receive a map and message in a bottle from Peter Pan showing them the way to Pirate's Plunge where they can cool off. Captain Hook wants the map for himself, and he tries to take it from Jake when they lose it. The bottle lands in Tick-Tock the Crocodile's mouth, and he swallows it. the episode revolves around Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Hook and Mr. Smee trying to get it back. In the special episode "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns". when Peter returns to Never Land to recruit Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully to find his Peter Pan's shadow. Without his shadow, Peter is unable to fly causing more problems for the heroes and giving a plus to the revenge-seeking Captain Hook.Using th Eventually, Peter and the shadow are rejoined and leave Never Land once again to explore new parts of the world. However, Peter promises that he'll be back soon. In the episode "The Sword and the Stone". While searching for treasure Captain Hook and Mr. Smee on Never Land stumble upon a mysterious stone door that can only be opened by a sword. So, Hook steals Jake's wooden sword with Jake and his crew in pursuit. After a along chase through the Never Land Jungle Jake and his crew find Hook and Smee still struggling to open the stone door. Izzy discovers a message from Peter regarding the stone door revealing only a great leader can open the door with enchanted sword and nothing more. Sending Captain Hook into a rage if he couldn't see what lies behind door he wouldn't allow the others to. As he attempts to destroy Jake's wooden sword, the captain loses his footing and stumbles into Mr. Smee, landing on a tiny palm tree that flings the duo deeper into the Never Land Jungle. With the threat of Hook no more Jake and his crew decide see what was inside as they slide down underground tunnel were they discover the massive Forever Tree. In the special "Jake's Never Land Rescue" While Jake and his crew are enjoying lunch on the beach Jake's sword mysteriously vanishes. The crew learns from Fairy Rock that Never Land is in danger of disappearing forever. The crew begins their quest to save Never Land.While the crew is on their adventure, Izzy's Pixie Dust and the pictures on Cubby's map vanish as well. When all hope seems lost, a mysterious guardian appears to Jake, Izzy, and Cubby, and tells them that a quest must be completed in order to save it. The crew is willing to take on the challenge, but the guardian says only one of them can save Never Land. Jake decides to take on the quest, and taking Izzy's pixie dust and Cubby's map with him, sets off to find and restore the magical Forever Tree, the power of which sustains all of Never Land.Izzy, Cubby and Skully return to Pirate Island, they discover that Captain Hook and his crew are on Pirate Island digging up the place looking for treasure. Izzy, Cubby, and Skully do everything they can to stop Captain Hook. Meanwhile, Jake follows a small flying light as he completes his quest. First, he goes to the almost-empty Fountain of Forever and gets more pixie dust. Then following the little light to Mermaid Lagoon, Jake learns from Marina and Stormy, that the magical ink from the Golden Squid will restore Cubby's map. When Jake gets to the door to the Forever Tree, he uses a medallion the guardian gave him to open the door. He gets a new golden sword from the old tree, and then the tree disappears.Meanwhile, the rest of Jake's crew has finally gotten rid of Captain Hook, just in time for the small flying light to find them and lead them to Jake and the guardian, who need their help to make a new Forever Tree grow. They scream, "Yo Ho, Forever Tree Grow!" continuously, and a new Forever Tree grows, the magic is restored, everything reappears, and Never Land is saved!The guardian reveals himself to be Peter Pan, and the small flying light is revealed to be Tinker Bell. In the special,"Battle for the Book", In the special, Captain Hook learns of Wendy Darling's beloved storybook revolving Peter and his adventures, which inevitably end with Hook's defeat and humiliation. Furious by his betrayal in the stories, Hook, Mr. Smee, and his crew travel to London and steal the book in an attempt to destroy it. However, more urgently, the book serves as the connection between Wendy and Never Land, and as a result, the more the book is damaged, the more Wendy's memories of Peter and Never Land as a whole are obliterated, prompting Peter to Jake and his crew to help battle Hook and save Wendy's memories. To help further the success, Wendy, Michael, John and Nana, tag along on the adventure to find the Jolly Roger, which has become lost in the fog surrounding London. During the search, Michael begins to show signs of forgetting about Peter Pan and Never Land. When they find Hook, the team is forced to split up from Bucky to confront Hook on the Jolly Roger. In the scuffle, Hook escapes to the streets below, and while Jake, Wendy, Izzy, and John pursue him, Cubby, Skully, Michael, and Nana stay on the Jolly Roger to deal with Smee, Sharky, and Bones. During the pursuit, John begins to show signs of forgetting about Never Land as well. When the balloon keeping the ship airborne is ruptured, the ship splashes down next to a dock, grabbing the attention of a late-night patrolling police officer who chases after Smee, Sharky, and Bones. By the time Jake, Wendy, and the others catch up to Hook, he's able to convince the officer that Wendy, Jake, and the kids are the bad guys, allowing him and his crew to escape back to the Jolly Roger as the fog clears so they can return to Never Land. Jake, Wendy, and the rest of the gang try to convince the officer of the truth, but it's not until he sees Tinker Bell himself does he realize he's been tricked and lets the kids go to pursue Hook, getting a kiss of thanks from Tinker Bell in the process. By the time Bucky returns to Never Land, they've lost sight of Hook, however, remembering the Hangman's Tree, Wendy takes Jake and his crew there to use the secret tunnels to find Hook, only to find that Hook is heading for the Valley of Fury to destroy the book in the pit of blue fire located there. Along the way, Wendy begins to show signs of forgetting about Peter Pan and Never Land just like her brothers, but when Peter himself shows up, Wendy remembers, and the team head to the Valley of Fury. When they get there, Hook nearly succeeds in destroying the book, but a sudden geyser of flames causes a gust of wind that causes the pages from the book to be scattered, resulting in where Hook and his crew begin to show signs of amnesia themselves alongside the Darling children. As Peter, Jake, Wendy, and the others collect the pages, Peter soon realizes that Wendy's book might be magical in that, with the pages missing, it is causing her, her brothers, and even Hook and his crew to forget all about their adventures in Never Land. When they locate the last page, Hook gets it first, but too amnesic to remember why he wanted it in the first place, it is not until he reads it himself that he discovers that Wendy had been writing about him and actually describing him much better than the blundering buffoon he originally pictured himself as. Touched, Hook is about to return the page, but another gust of wind blows it back to the Valley of Fury, where it is nearly destroyed by the flames before Jake and Hook, working together, manage to save the singed page from destruction. Once returned to Wendy's book, the pages magically restore themselves back to their original order, and the book, along with the Darlings, Hook, and his crew's memories, are restored. Spin-offs Playing with Skully Never Land makes minor appearance in the spin-off. Jake's Never Land Pirate School Jake is the main focus in the spin-off entrusting the viewer with various lesson in each short in what it takes to be a Never Land pirate on the island. Mama Hook Knows Best!(short) While not the main focus of the spin-off Never Land makes minor appearance in the short. Jake's Buccaneer Blast Jake and his crew journey through various section of Never Land in spin-off. The young pirates most collect the magical Pirate Pieces of Eight hidden all over Never Land, said to uncover a hidden treasure. In the finial episode "The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight", Jake and his crew need to find the finial piece of eight.The Pirate Piece of Forever Tree, however Captain Hook manage to get through the magical stone door and discovered the Pirate Piece before Jake and his crew.Hook quickly flees into the jungle with Jake and his mateys in hot pursuit, unknown to Jake and the other it was a trap so Hook can imprison them and take all of the young pirates pieces and claim the Buccaneer Blast of treasure for himself on top of Buccaneer Mountain.Jake and the crew call Peter for help, and the flying boy is able to free Jake and his crew from the cage.Peter accompanies Jake and his crew when they confront Captain Hook.Hook grew tired of Pan's meddling and constructs a giant Dublo version of himself using the combined powers of all the magical Pirate Pieces of Eight he stole to destroy Pan, Jake and his crew once and for all,but this is short lived as both Peter and Jake manage to defeat the giant Dublo Hook and reclaim all the Pirate Pieces of Eight with Izzy's pixie dust.With Hook defeated, Peter alongside Jake and the others reach the top of Buccaneer Mountain. Printed material Never Land makes numerous appearances in various books and comics. Some stories are mere adaptations of the series various episodes. Video games Never Land continuously makes several appearances in several video games and apps. In the Disney Junior App "Jake's Treasure Trek ",Jake and his crew of pirates on an epic quest to save Never Land from darkness.Jake most race through Jungle Run Isle, Dry Dock Rock, and Lava Tiki Island in order to find Tinker Bell's lantern before the sneaky Captain Hook. In the "Jake's Never Land Pirate School App" Map & Spyglass segment players learn to navigate Never Land with Cubby and then use the spyglass to find exciting treasures with Jake.In "Puttin' Pirates". Cubby is one of the playable characters the player can play as in the pirate min golf game. In the Disney Junior online game "Super Pirate Powers",Jake is tasked with journeying through The Pirate Mummy's Tomb,the Pirate Magician's Lair and Belch Mountain to reclaim the Mega-Mecha Sword from Captain Hook. In the Disney Junior App game "Quest For the Four Swords". In order to save Captain Hook and Mr.Smee,Jake set across the island of Never Land searching for four legendary magical swords that will open the stone door.Belch Mountain is one of the locations Jake has to travel to find one of the four swords. In the Disney junior online game "Rainbow Wand Color Quest." The Pirate Princess needs the players help dealing with her old foe the sea witch has drain all the color of Never Land.She teaches the player how to wield her Rainbow Wand which has the power to restore the colors of the island once more. In the online game "Izzy's Flying Adventure." Jake and his crew give chase through the skies over the Never Sea all the way to the island of Never Land to reclaim their stole treasure chest from Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. In the online game "Jake's Lost Story Quest." Jake,Tinker Bell and the Darling siblings are playable characters the player can choose to from.The player most journey across from London all the way back to Never Land collecting the various pages from Wendy's Book while preventing Captain Hook from stealing them. In the online game Disney Junior App "Soaring Over Summer Arcade",Jake is the main character as he journey through tower like rock structure and collect gold doubloons,use his Mighty Captain Sword to smash open crates to collect objects hidden within.Jake most be wary of Mr. Smee who appears as a recurring stage hazard firing coconuts from his cannon to stop Jake from reaching the top of the level and retrieve the treasure from Captain Hook. Theme parks and other live appearances Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Never Land appears in the live musical stage show at Disney California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios. During Jake's segment Captain Hook steals their team treasure chest where they keep their gold doubloons and flees to Never Land.Jake and his crew joins the audience pretending to be Tick-Tock the Crocodile to scare Hook off to reclaim the treasure chest. Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure During Jake's segment it's off to Never Land where Jake and his swashbuckling friends Izzy and Cubby, with a little help from Peter Pan, battle Captain Hook to unlock treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano. It's danger and dueling on the high seas as Jake discovers what it takes to be a true hero. Places of Interest *'Never Peak':Is a large Mountain right in the middle of Never Land. It is the home of the Never Bird It is also right next to Belch Mountain. *'Belch Mountain':Belch Mountain is a volcano right next to Never Peak. *'Shipwreck Beach': Shipwreck Beach is a beach located on Never Land. It is littered with various shipwrecks of vessels that have fallen to its dangers waters. * Mermaid Lagoon: As the name suggests, this area is home to a large group of mermaids. * Skull Rock: Located along the sea, this area is marked by a large rock formation in the shape of a skull. * Tiki Forest: is located deep with in the Never Land Jungle were the wise and friendly Tiki trees grow. * Crocodile Creek: The home of the crocodile who ate Captain Hook's left hand. It is also said to be the location of a hidden treasure. *'Never Land Jungle': A thick woods in Never Land. It is full of palm trees and monkeys. * Hangman's Tree: A large, but dead tree located in Never Land, it serves as the entrance to the home of Peter Pan and Tinker Bell. The tree has multiple trap doors and secret entrances for Peter Pan to enter and exit through. Gallery NeverLand02.jpg Jake-and-the-Never-Land-Pirates-1.jpg 0e0119826d.jpg Skully&Hook-Hats off to Hook.jpg Jolly Roger&Never Land-The Never Rainbow.jpg Never Land01.jpg Never Land02.jpg Never land-Battle For The Book.jpg Never land-Battle For The Book02.jpg Never Land &Jolly Roger-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.jpg Map-Escape from Belch Mountain.png Jake and the Never Land Pirates promo01.jpg Never land-The Lost and Found Treasure01.jpg Mighty Ccolossus-The Creature of Doubloon Lagoon01.jpg Never land-Jake's Story Quest03.jpg Never land-Jake's Story Quest01.jpg Never land-Jake's Story Quest02.jpg Never land-Jake's Treasure hunt01.jpg Bucky&The Roost -Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!03.jpg map-Where's Mama Hook01.jpg Jolly Roger-Captain Scrooge03.jpg Hook&Never Land-Captain Scrooge01.jpg Map-Captain Scrooge01.jpg Never Land-Rainbow Wand Color Quest.jpg Map-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg NeverLand-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!01.jpg Izzy&Darling siblings-Captain Hook's Last Stand01.jpg Izzy&Wendy-Captain Hook's Last Stand01.jpg Jake-Captain Hook's Last Stand!18.jpg Never Land-Captain Hook's Last Stand!.jpg Never Land-Captain Hook's Last Stand!02.jpg Jake-Captain Hook's Last Stand!19.jpg Never Land-Night of the Golden Pumpkin.jpg Map-Night of the Golden Pumpkin.jpg Birdbath Bluff on Cubby's map-Happy Hook Day!.jpg Trick or Treasure!15.jpg Never Land-Stowaway Ghosts!.jpg Neverland-Hats off to Hook!01.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!15.jpg Jolly Roger-The Golden Egg01.jpg Never Land- A Treasure for Mama Hook01.jpg Never Land- A Treasure for Mama Hook02.jpg Never Land- A Treasure for Mama Hook03.jpg Never Land-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Coral Cove-Save the Coral Cove!05.jpg Map-Trick or Treasure!01.jpg Map-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb01.jpg CrocodileCreek-Peter Pan Returns.jpg The Never Star on Cubby's Map.jpg Peter Pan's Compass-The Never Bloom!02.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book04.jpg Category:Locations Category:Islands